


Your Body is Out of This World

by apollo1832



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, idek what this is, pure crack/fluff if im being honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo1832/pseuds/apollo1832
Summary: basically, Lance has temporary amnesia from being in the healing pod and tries to flirt with Keith





	Your Body is Out of This World

**Author's Note:**

> so i dont know what this is, but its super late and im tired, and i wanted to see Lance flirt with Keith but not remember who keith was? wHATEVER, and this takes place sometime during season 3 maybe between episodes 3-5? idek (also pacing? what is pacing? who knows? certainly NOT ME)  
> as usual i haven't actually looked this over, so excuse any mistakes, but anyway, ENJOY!

When the healing pod opened with a rush of air Lance found himself falling right into the arms of the most attractive man he’d ever seen. He knew he should have been more worried seeing as he had no idea where he was or who the people surrounding him were, but he couldn’t bring it in himself to care, especially not when he was in the arms of some kind of angel.

So, Lance decided to make the most of this confusing situation, and smiled up at the guy with bright purple eyes and said, “Do you have a map? Because I seem to have gotten lost in your eyes.”

Now, usually whenever Lance tried to get his flirt on, the person just laughed at him, but this beautiful person just looked, so confused? But Lance could see the guy’s face start to become beat red and Lance kept staring at him. 

“You’re so beautiful? What’s your name?” he asked.

Lance heard someone start laughing off to the side and a whispered, “ _Ohmygod this is the best thing I’ve ever seen. Hunk! Are you seeing this?!”_

_“Shut up Pidge, I wanna see where this goes.”_

Instead of answering Lance, the guy started to look a bit freaked out, which _rude_ , and then the guy said, looking at some old ginger dude with a great moustache, “Coran, what’s going on?! What’s wrong with him?!”

“Oh, it’s nothing to worry about! Lance just has a small case of amnesia, but his memories should come back after he sleeps it off!”

Lance tried to stand up, pushing off of the, well unfairly attractive guy, but still not taking his hands off of him, because _damn Lance was not going to waste the opportunity to feel the guy up a bit_.

Lance slowly looked the guy up and down, and looking into his eyes asked, “Are you from outer space?”

The guy looked a bit confused, and after a few seconds responded to Lance, saying, “Um, no?”

And damn, Lance thought, this guy just keeps getting more and more adorable by the second. Lance took a beat too long to reply because he was busy trying to subtly check him out some more, but then Lance finally remembered his line and said with a lecherous grin, “Because your body is outta this world!”

                “ _Hunk, I can’t take this, holy shit this is so fucking great_.  _I’m going to cherish this moment forever,_ ” said the same voice from earlier that he thought belonged to someone called Pidge? 

“Shut up you little gremlin! I’m trying to work my Lance magic on the hot guy here!” Lance said, tilting his head, pointing toward the guy he still have a hold on.

The guy still hasn’t responded, but Lance smirked when he saw the guy’s face was flushed and the tips of his ears were bright pink.

                “His name’s Keith!” Pidge called out from where she was standing next to Coran, and princess looking person, and another taller guy. And, was that a _cow_?

“Pidge, stop enjoying this so much!” the guy- _Keith-_ shouted, with a glare directed toward Pidge.

“Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only Ten I see,” Lance directed toward Keith, hoping to get his attention again. But apparently the guy had no idea what that meant because he just looked confused and said, “I’m from Texas?”

Again, off to the side, Pidge was starting to cry from laughing so much, and Lance heard her say, “ _Oh god, that was so bad._ ”

Keith momentarily forgotten, Lance swung around and pointed an accusing finger at Pidge saying, “I’ll have you know, my flirting is top notch! It helps bring all the boys to my yard!”

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Pidge got out before she started cackling like the evil witch she really was.

  
“Alright buddy, it’s time for you to get to bed,” said the big guy- _Hunk?_ He thought the guy was called. Hunk picked up Lance and threw him over his shoulder, ignoring Lance’s protests.

“But I wanna stay and talk to Keith! I was _just_ about to get a date out of him!”

“Sure you were buddy,” Hunk told him, carrying Lance out into the hall. Even when the door had shut behind them, Lance could still hear Pidge laughing. _Rude_.

The next thing Lance knew Hunk was tucking him into bed and telling him to get some rest. By the time the doors closed behind Hunk, Lance was already fast asleep.

**~*~*~**

When Lance woke up in his own bed he enjoyed the blissful two minutes of relaxation before everything from the night before came crashing back to him.

“ _Dios_ , I can never face Keith again,” he said mournfully to himself. He was already making plans to escape to some ice planet with Red when his door opened to emit the gremlin herself.

“Pidge, please tell me what I think happened, didn’t actually happen,” Lance begged before smashing his face back into his pillow.

“Oh no. That definitely happened, and it was the funniest thing I’ve ever heard in my long life,” Pidge said smugly.

Lance didn’t remind Pidge that she was actually the youngest on team Voltron because the last time he did that, she proved to be the gremlin she really was underneath her human disguise and replaced all of his skin products with food goo. Lance had learned his lesson real quick.

“Leave me here to die.”

“No can do Lance. I was elected to come wake you up to make sure you were okay because you, Keith, and Allura have to start training more since you all have new Lions.”

“Do I have to?” Lance said, picking his head off the pillow and staring hopefully at Pidge.

“Yup. Now come on.”

When Lance still refused to get, intent on becoming on with his bed, Pidge shocked him with her Bayard, forcing Lance out of bed completely.  

“Alright, alright! I’m up! Let me get dressed and I’ll meet you in the dining room, _Jesus_.”

“Ok,” Pidge said before turning and walking right out the door.

In the middle of putting on his shirt, Lance heard knocking on his door. Thinking it was Pidge he just ignored it, but then the door opened to admit Keith.

“Learn to knock Keith!” Lance shouted as he struggled to put his shirt on.

“I did?” Keith replied, confused. Which, yeah, he did knock. But Lance was still stuck on what happened yesterday and really didn’t want to talk about it _at all._ He wanted to live in blessed denial and ignore the giant crush he had on Keith, _has had_ on Keith since he first saw him at the Garrison.

“Well. Whatever, what’d you want?”

“Right, um. I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

Oh. “Yeah, I’m fine. No need to worry. The amnesia thing is totally gone and everything so, yeah. I’m all, good. Yup. Good.”

“Well, you don’t sound fine. You actually look kind of freaked out,” Keith took a breath and with a resigned look on his face said, “Look, I get if you’re still mad about me leading Voltron or whatever, but I really do want to make sure you’re alright.”

What? “ _What?_ Keith what are you talking about? I’m not mad about that! I’m not even mad! Why would I be mad?!”

“Then why did Pidge just come to tell me that you were avoiding me?”

Dragging a hand down his face, Lance laughed, disbelieving, “ _Dios_ , I’m not avoiding you because of that! I was _planning_ on avoiding you because I was embarrassed for flirting with you yesterday!”

“You were _flirting_ with me?” Keith asked, once again confused. Lance swore Keith was in a constant state of confusion whenever they tried to hold a conversation longer than five minutes.

Seeing a way out of this conversation Lance decided to go the denial route.

“I-what? Who said flirting? I wasn’t flirting. Maybe _you_ were flirting!”

“But you just said you were flirting with me!”

“Did I? _Lo siento, no hablo inglés. ¿Quién eres tú?”_

“What-Lance. What is happening right now?!”

“Yo no sé. Ahora deja de molestarme, porque necesito terminar de vestirme antes de desayunar.”

“I DON’T SPEAK SPANISH LANCE!” 

“THEN YOU SHOULD LEARN MULLET BRAINS!”

Keith got quiet, before saying, “why are we even arguing about this?”

 

Lance let out a sigh and shrugged. He had no clue why they were arguing and if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t actually like fighting with Keith. But it was familiar.

Keith let out a breath and seemed to think a second before steeling himself. He had a determined look in his eye that instantly had Lance weary, because nothing good came from that look. It seemed like forever before Keith looked Lance in the eye and said clearly, “Is your name Google? Because you’re the answer I’ve been searching for.”

Which, “WHAT?!” Since when does Keith flirt? Keith never flirts! He was the emo loner who didn’t flirt with anyone _ever_ , and that sure as hell sounded like a pickup line to Lance.

“Whatever, just. Can I just kiss you?”

Lance had no idea how their conversation turned to this, but he nodded anyway, deciding to just go with it, because he’s been wanting to kiss Keith for years and figured he might as well go along with Keith’s plans. He was the leader now after all. Lance stood stock-still, letting Keith come to him, because there was the slightest probability that he was still asleep.

Right before Keith could press his lips to his, Lance leaned back and said, “I can’t let you do this.”

Keith seemed to shut down at that, but instantly backed off, but before he could turn away to leave, Lance continued, “Don’t look like that! I meant, I can’t let you kiss me when I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet! I _am not_ having our first kiss tainted with _morning breath_ ,” hissing out the last words like they were disgusting. Which, they were if he was being honest.

Keith brightened almost instantly at that, and Lance was once again blown away by how beautiful Keith looked when he smiled. And ‘ _yeah, I don’t think I can ever get used to him smiling at me like that.’_ Lance thought, before remembering himself and shouting “Don’t move!” while he ran to the in suite bathroom to brush his teeth, so that he could _finally_ kiss Keith.

 


End file.
